


Nobody Knows

by deadbod1222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, w.i.p.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbod1222/pseuds/deadbod1222
Summary: A demon named Jack falls in love with a human named Nick. Dean Winchester becomes friends with Nick, and hunts Jack, not knowing that they're together. Ends with death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, any comments are welcome.

Now I know starting the beginning of a story at a funeral is sad, but that’s how our story begins. It was a relatively normal day, the sun was peaking out from behind the clouds. The air was crisp with a light breeze. The cemetery our main character was standing in, was big and well kept. Some gravestones towered over you, while others barely peeked out from underneath the lush green grass. Black feathers lay scattered throughout the deathly silent field. Like an angel had strolled through, feathers falling with every few steps. But really, it was because that's where the blackbirds liked to perch. It wasn’t raining. No one was crying. They stood there, or sat, around the freshly dug hole, where a casket awaited to be lowered. Now, no one really cared about the boy in the casket.  
No one there really knew him. They didn't know his favorite gum, or that he had a boyfriend that loved him. They didn't know that his father abused him. All they saw, was a messy unkempt father who was horribly dressed standing at the grave of his little boy. But really, he wasn't unkempt because he was mourning his son, he always looked that way. He worked long hours at a police station and came home after drinking himself into a fury, hands swinging, face twisted in anger, lumbering toward his helpless son.   
No one knew how the boy died. No one really cared. The world kept on spinning. Around and around it went. Nobody was going to miss the boy who died suddenly. Well, one person cared. His world was shattered, bruised, and broken, lying in the casket, two feet away from him. A tall male stood at the back of the gathering, silent, and cold. 

 

My name is Jack. I live in a cozy nest of shadows that is in between hell and the normal world. My job is to assign every child on earth the monster under their bed. One child, in particular, has caused every monster assigned to him to quit. He made the last monster, Jerry, cry. I have no options left. I am the only monster left that hasn’t given up. Field work isn’t really my cup of tea, but I feel that I can scare this kid.   
The whole point of this organization is to get children ready for the real scares of the world. Nick Laughlin is the kid's name. He is fifteen years of age, that's a little old for our standards, but his first monster was given to him at the age of 12. So he has gone through 3 years worth of the best monsters out there. Except me. It's around nine o’clock right now, so I should start my assignment. I rise from my file covered desk, straightening my clothes, and brushing off imaginary dust. I take a deep breath and appear in Nick’s room. I slither under the bed. It’s surprisingly easy because it is so clean. There is nothing on the floor, and it doesn’t smell like a teenager's room. It smells, like orange spice. Nice, very nice. The bedroom door opens and shuts, the bedsprings creak a little as Nick lays down. It’s dark in here, so it’s a little hard to see. I start up my routine. Heavy breathing, I shake the mattress a bit.  
“It’s not going to scare me,” he boldly says. Cheeky. We’ll see about that. I reach up and draw my cold hand across his bare leg, up his clothed stomach, and to his cheek.  
“That doesn’t do anything. Face it, new guy, it’s not working.” Nick says flatly. I start up some creaking and low demonic whispering. Nick lets out a sigh.  
“Can you at least quiet it down a little? I do need to sleep.” I hear the blankets rustle. Nick’s breathing evens out in sleep after a little while. I crawl out from under the bed. His room is empty except for a mirror, dresser, and bookshelf. Nothing seems personalized or lived in. It looks like he only sleeps in here. I look in the mirror and see my reflection. Well, not really my reflection. I can project images, so I look like a solidified shadow, with a human face, except I have dried blood red hair, with my horns and fangs peeking out. I normally look like a regular teenager, because in human years, that’s how old I am, but in demon years I’m an adult.  
I decide to tower over Nick’s bed. He looks peaceful. Doesn’t snore. I’m not surprised that he wasn’t scared. I had to cover some of the bases anyways. It’s around 3 in the morning now, about time I wake him up again. Maybe he’s the jump scare kind of guy. Quite a few teens are. Nick looks pale in the light, the shadows playing games across his skin. He looks perfect and cute. Very cute. I could kiss him right now, and no one would know. I lean in close... So close that my breath stirs across his face, and moves his hair a little. My breath is minty, by the way. I bet you expected me to have gross breath. But no, it’s minty. Some monsters do know what hygiene is. Our faces are less than a centimeter apart now. His eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. He is still sleeping. With a flick of my wrist, the window flies open. The curtains billow harshly into the room. Nick’s eyes slowly open, like a cat waking up from a pleasant nap. They skim over my features. He squints a little, and sniffs. Then he sniffs again.  
“Mint gum?” he whispers. I nod and reach my hand into my pocket, drawing forth a black pack. I open it and offer him a piece while still leaning over him. He takes it and his hand bumps against my face as he folds it into his mouth. I stick a piece in my mouth, making sure he sees my fangs. The room is silent except for our chewing. Our breath plays across each other’s faces.  
“I’m more of a fruity kind of guy,” Nick says after a while. I tuck this info away for later. See, I’m not a horrible guy. And it’s just gum anyways.  
“Can you close the window? It’s getting cold in here,” he whispers. I search his eyes. he‘s serious. I pull my face away from his and walk to the window. I pull it shut. I won’t be getting anywhere else for tonight. I climb up onto the bed and sit cross-legged, my heart pounding away. There is something about Nick that is making me love him. He looks at me strangely. I make a shooing motion with my hands. He understands and closes his eyes. I pull out his file and start reading. It’s basically empty, just his name and a list of all the monsters who couldn’t scare him. How interesting. It seems no one has been by to collect his personal information. I put the file away and continue staring. peeks one eye open.  
“You just going to sit there?” he whispers. I smirk.  
“What? You want me to tuck you in?” Nick shakes his head and shivers. I get off the bed and stand over Nick, noses nearly touching. His eyes are endless. I don’t know what color. He stares back.  
“Do you need help sleeping? I say. My voice rolls over Nick. He shivers. Not the bad kind, but the good kind of shiver. The I’m-thinking-of-all-the-pleasurable-things-you-could-do-to-me-right-now kind of shiver. I guess Laughlin here likes deep voices.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, yes please!”  
“Okay. My name is Jack by the way.” I reach down with my hand, brushing over his cheek. He stiffens, how curious. I get to his forehead and touch my index finger to his head. He relaxes and is out like a light. I guess I’m off to a good start. The sun will be rising soon. I slowly mist out, until I can’t be seen. I’m still there, of course, just invisible to the human eye. I watch him. He is quite beautiful. The time ticks by. It's nearly 7 o’clock before he wakes again. He stretches, his muscles taunt. He looks around.  
“You still here?” he murmurs.  
“I miss you already” Nick sighs. It makes a smile twitch to my lips. My heart beats a little faster. I tilt my head to the side and glance at my chest. What an interesting reaction. It is time to go home and sleep. I also need to swing by the gas station and get some fruity gum. It’s the little things that count. A few minutes later I reappear at a gas station a few minutes from Nick’s home. I walk in and the bells jingle, letting the cashier know I’m here. All she sees is a normal looking teenage boy. With black cloths, shining black hair with various red streaks. It’s my preferred disguise. I don’t want to scare anyone but my assignment.  
I walk to the candy aisle and browse through the fruity gums. Jeez, there is so many. At least with Mint gum, you only have four flavors. Mint, Peppermint, Spearmint, and Polar Ice. It’s quick. It’s easy. It requires little thought. Now before my eyes, I see Apple-Pear, Strawberry-Banana, Pomegranate- Grapefruit, Punch, Tropical Punch, Strawberry-Kiwi, Watermelon, Black Cherry, Pineapple-Mango, and Pina Colada. I don’t know what to pick. The bells jingle. I glance up. Nick enters the store, now what a crazy happenstance. I panic slightly, and grab the Black Cherry and quickly hurry down the aisle. In such a hurry, I don’t notice Nick, until I crash into him.   
Both of us go down. Ah, gravity, thou art a bitch! We’re both a tangle of limbs, a puddle of people, a knot of bodies.  
“Sorry! I didn’t see you” I murmur. Half of the tangled mess shivers. Damn. I forgot to disguise my voice.  
“Dude! I know you! You’re Jack, my monster!” Nick says excitedly, as he tries to get back to his feet. I try to do the same but we both end up knocking heads.  
“Oww!” we both yell.  
“You don’t know me! I’m just a random guy!” Wow. Even I could spot that as a lie. It was too nervous. To frantic.  
“Oh no! I definitely know that voice!” damn. I sigh. I'm just too tired for this.  
“Hello Nick,” I give in,   
“Did you sleep well?” Nick looks me in the eye.  
“Yeah, I slept better than I have in months with you there. Now the main question that should be asked now is, what are you doing here?” I sheepishly hold up the Black Cherry gum. He smiles.  
“You’re a fruity guy,” I say shyly.  
“You’re not very scary”  
“You don’t have to be mean or unthoughtful to be scary. And scarring is just my job. It’s not my personality.” We both fall silent.  
“So. . . you look good. I mean you looked good last night. Where are your fangs and horns, and the ominous shadows that surrounded you?” He finally asks.  
“Well, that was a projection, a disguise if you will. This is what I prefer the world to see.” Nick shivers.  
“Are you cold? You shiver a lot.” A smile twitched to my lips. Nick blushes and stutters out  
“No! I’m not cold! I don’t know what you're talking about!” I step forward, invading his space. I lean in and thrust myself into his arms. We’re skin to skin. I can feel his heart beating at an increasingly irregular rate. His breath quickens.  
“You like my deep voice? Dontcha?” I croon into his ear. He flushes and shivers again. I have my answer. I peel myself of him, my body reluctant to leave. He was so soft and warm. A wave of loneliness hits me, making me tear up. I walk towards the cashiers so Nick can’t see my face. I don’t want him to see me sad. I don't want him to ask. I certainly don’t want to answer.  
“Hey! Where are you going?” he calls after me.  
“I’m going to go buy this! I say holding up the gum packet, which had been forgotten in my hand.  
“Oh yeah. Okay,” he says. I can feel his eyes scorching over my body. It’s a good kind of heat. Nothing like the fiery heat of hell.  
“Go get what you came for, I’ll wait,” I say as I change directions to the coffee stand. I have a feeling that I won't be getting home just yet. And maybe Nick will ask me to stick around. I’d like that. I don't really want to head home just yet, not to my lonely home. I certainly won't mind hanging out more with Nick. I’m really starting to like him. And I won't mind the eye candy he provides. Nick rushes to the snack aisle and grabs some Cheetos and then to the refrigerators to grab a drink.  
I grab a cup and fill it with hot coffee, the smell making me salivate a little. I haven’t eaten or drank anything since I left home earlier last night. I pay for my stuff at the register, the lady doesn’t even blink an eye at my appearance. Which is nice, because a lot of people don’t approve of my colored hair or my black clothes. And it seems Nick doesn’t mind. Speaking of the devil, he walks up and pays for his things while smiling at me. That smile makes warm fluttering butterflies fly around in my chest. We walk out the door, and Nick leads me to his car. It's a white little thing. You’d forget about it instantly if you drove past it on the road. I awkwardly stand there as he unlocks the car door.  
“Well? Are you going to get in? Or do you want me to walk over there and open the door for you?” he teases.  
“Awww, Nicky, just for me???” I shoot back. A small flush graces his face at the nickname. Get it? Nick-name? Anyways, I walk over to the door and get in. I feel very short now. I turn to Nick as he gets in. I stare while he puts his food and drinks into his backpack. Must be for lunch later. Or a snack. Whenever I stare at someone, they think something is wrong with them. Or that they have something on their face. They never seem to realize that I’m memorizing their face. Because sometimes, it may be the last time I see it. Human lives are so fragile, and when everything's going good, something bad happens to ruin that. As Nick starts the car he says,  
“See something you like?” in a joking manner. He looks at me.  
“Yes, I do. I see you.” I bluntly say. The car is silent. He stares. I lean in. He knows what I’m about to do, but he doesn’t stop it. My lips meet his, and suddenly, I can’t get enough. He kisses back. He’s addicting and it’s like he’s the tv show and ice cream that I can’t stop consuming. It's hot and it's desperate. I bite his lip a little and he moans. It's surprising and loud in the silent care and I just can’t stop. I slide my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, and to his neck, angling it back so I can kiss him deeper. Taste his mouth fully if you will.   
I reach down, and I can feel Nick’s body tense. I grab the seat’s recline button and push the seat back while reclining it all the way. Nick relaxes. Bet you thought I was going to reach down there. Nick obviously thought so too. But I wouldn’t do that unless he wanted me to. And I don’t want to fuck this up, so I want to wait until he is comfortable with me before even thinking that. I climb out of my seat, and into his lap. Hips to hips. I drape myself over him and devour his mouth more. It’s a lot more comfortable now. We’re both panting hard when I finally pull back, just as Nicks watch goes off. I didn’t even notice he had one.   
“Perfect timing, want to go to school with me?” Nick asks, grinning ear to ear. I’d have to enroll. I could do this. I’d also have to keep my job and personal life separate. This will complicate things, to have relations with your assignment. .but this is a special assignment.   
“Yeah, I’ll enroll and spend the day with you. No problem.” I say. Nick smiles.  
“Cool. let’s go, or we are going to be late!” Nick reclines his seat back up and forward. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot to the road. The drive there to the high school is boring and the scenery is drab. Before I know it, we’ve pulled into Hell’s high student parking lot. Teenagers are sprawled across the grass everywhere. It is a sunny day, so I can’t blame them. I turn to Nick.   
“Are we a thing? I mean do you want us to be a thing. I mean are you out of the closet here?”I rush out. That could have gone smoother. Nick reaches for the back of his neck.   
“Uh, yeah I’m not really a public kind of guy, so no one really knows. They know I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“What about friends?”  
“I’m not really a friend guy either. So we’re good.” all right. I didn’t expect it to be that easy. But hey. It could be worse right. I shift around in my seat and reach into my back pocket. I pull out the smooth black case. I open it and fetch out a fruity piece of gum. I turn to Nick.  
“Nick, would you like to be my human boyfriend?” I say blushing. This so could have been done better. And it’s really only been a day. But it feels like forever. And I am willing to spend my days with Nick, and my nights with him. Something about him feels eternal. Like he will always be here. And I feel like I have been in love with him for ages. And being a demon means every day can be our last. There are tons of demon hunters out there. Any day, they could find one of us and kill us. But, I’m being dramatic here. I'm just the boss of all the demons that scare little kids every night. I’m sure I’ll be fine. I stare into Nick's eyes. He laughs.  
“I Nick Laughlin, hereby swear to be Jack’s boyfriend as long as I want”. I unwrap the gum and stick it into his mouth. He smirks as he chews. He grabs his bag and opens his door.  
“Let’s go slow poke! High school isn’t going to wait for us,” he calls out as he closes the door. I sit there for a few seconds. Mentally preparing myself for school. I haven’t been to a human school in a long time. I attended for a week because it was one of my class projects for my other school.   
It was horrible. Everyone was so mean to each other. Everyone was in pain, was lonely. Everyone was in so much agony. Everybody hoping for something else. So much denied hopes and forgotten dreams. And on the outside, they acted like everything was normal.  
Hell, my hell is so much different. Yeah, the climate is hot, but the demon and monster community are together. We were there for one another. We knew everyone's problems and tried to help. The human race is so emotionally stunted. Monsters and demons are so much more clear. But just because they are stunted, does not mean they are inferior. Demons only have a bad rep because humans mistook our contracts. We would help them, but in return, they had to go to hell when they died.   
Most humans were assholes and broke our rules. So some sick demons decided to purify our ranks. Most humans broke the most important and sacred rule on their first day. I shall do no harm to those undeserving of it. They said hurtful and demeaning comments, and physically harmed tons of demons because we were different. It’s not our fault that the humans were such dicks. We told them the rules, and they broke them without a thought. Hell is actually a nice place. Little on the humid side, but what can you do?   
I open the car door. The sun kisses my face. I am a little pale, I could do with a tan. Nick walks around to my side of the car to grip my hand tightly. Maybe Nick doesn’t like high school. I lean into him and kiss his cheek. An act of comfort. He smiles, but it falls off his face as we walk past the other students. They see us and start whispering. I can feel their emotions, even from a yard away. They are curious. Which there is nothing wrong with curiosity. Everyone seems to forget the whole quote. “Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back”. They always seem to forget the most important part in their desperate scramble to be on top and in control of the other. We make our way to the front office. Nick drops me off there so I can register. He peels down the hall to his locker I presume. I enter the office.  
“Hi! I’d like to register to be a student here!” I brightly say, mustering up some enthusiasm. The lady points to a pile of forms on a side table.   
“Green packet, fill it out and you can start today. Fax the school your records when you get home, I’ll print out your schedule. Do you know anyone here that I can match your schedule to so they can show you around?”  
“Uh, yeah his name is Nick Laughlin. N-I-C-K L-A-U-G-H-L-I-N. Pronounced nik log-lin.”  
“Yep. Got it.” she starts typing. The clicks of the keyboard echo off the walls. I could never understand how people type that fast. It used to frustrate me when I was a kid because odd parts of my fingers would rub up against each other, and after a while, it hurt. Once I got so frustrated that I started crying. None of the teachers said anything against it when I typed by pecking the keys with my two index fingers after that. Which was much obliged. I pick up a black pen and start to scrawl my name and information. Not my real demon information, but my human cover. Nick returns and sits next to me. He cards his hand through my hair. It feels really good. I lean into the touch. Much like a cat does when you pet them.  
I finish quickly. I hand it to the desk lady, and she gives me my schedule. I look at it and hand it to Nick.  
“Lead the way, Nicky,” I smirk. We link hands and walk down the hall. We successfully make it to our first class, math. Everything after that follows without a hitch until later that night. Nick and I are in the car, lip locked when he gets and idea.  
“Hey, want to come over for dinner tonight? Just you and me?” he says.  
“Nick. You are interrupting our make out session.” I say pulling back from his mouth.  
“Thank you, Captain Obvious”  
“ You're welcome Captain Comeback.”  
“Anything else to say Sergeant Sarcasm?”  
“Certainly Lieutenant Loudmouth.” I finish off.   
“Yeah of course. Where are your parents? I didn't see them this morning, and certainly last night.” Nick stiffens. Something is wrong.  
“Nicky? You okay?” I hesitantly ask. Nick leans back a little. Making space between us. Did I do something wrong?  
“Yeah, everything is fine Jack. It’s just that’s a sore subject. My mom left when I was eleven, and Dad’s not around that much.” Oh. I didn’t know that. I pull Nick’s file out of the air and glance at the information page. Like I mentioned earlier, it’s blank. I reach for a pen and scribble in the info at the correct spots.  
“I’m so sorry Nick, I didn’t know, my file on you is incomplete.” I sheepishly say.  
“You have a file on me? What’s it say?” Nick rushes out angrily. I don’t why he is angry, it’s just a file.  
“Yeesh Nicky, it’s just a file. And it doesn’t say anything but your name, how long we’ve been trying to scare you, and the lists of monsters who have failed. Nothing big. Usually, we send an Informant Officer to scope out the child’s life and give us details. It’s really only for safety purposes. So we can avoid anything that will damage or harm our child.” I inform him.  
“Oh. Sorry, Jack. I didn’t know”.  
“It’s okay Nicky. It’s just that, we never got around to it for you. Your Informant Officer was never heard back from,” Nick takes it in.  
“Okay. But you’re coming to dinner. Now. Let’s go back to kissing. It’s much more pleasurable.” he whispers into my ear.  
“You won’t hear any complaints from me”. My deep voice croons. Nick shivers beneath me. We don’t get back to the house until much later, and our lips are bright red and flushed.  
“Hey Nick, can I take a quick nap?” I call out as Nick puts the food in the oven. It’s some kind of casserole. Meaning I have no idea what it is. It’s human food, I know that. I don't know if it’s edible, but I guess I'm going to find out soon.  
“Yeah, course, if you don’t mind crashing in my bed?” he shouts back.  
“Oooh. Nicky, is that an invitation?” Nick blushes as he walks into the room.  
“Get your head out of the gutter Jacky. No, it’s not an invitation because I’m going to pop in the shower”.  
“Okay! Okay! Go take you lonely ass shower.” I huff out. Nick leisurely slinks toward me and pecks a kiss on my cheek. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I pull my shirt over my head and drop it to the floor. I get a glance in Nick’s mirror. I look good. I don’t have rock solid abs, but they’re there. Subtly. I fall into bed, and I’m out before my head hits the pillow. It’s really dark out when I wake up again, to Nick pulling the covers away to get in.  
“What time is it?” I slur out.   
“Bedtime Jack-A-Boy. We both need sleep. You more so than me, I’d presume by how fast you fell asleep.” Nick whispers into my shoulder as he gets comfortable. I guess I’m the little spoon. I start to tear up. I’ve always felt lonely my entire life. And I always thought there was no point in having a relationship because you were either going to marry that person or dump them. And I didn’t want to get married or dumped. I also had a hard time believing in the whole true love concept. But now, with Nick’s arms wrapped around me, I could see the appeal. And how wrong I was about everything.  
“I think I’m in love, with you Nick!” I whisper into the darkness. For several hours, I lay there in Nick’s arms. So warm, I want to stay in this moment of perfection forever… But I need to make a trip home. I silently slip out of Nick’s arms. He is dead to the world asleep and doesn’t notice. I peck a kiss on his lips and leave. A few moments later, the door slams open, and Nick’s father appears, heavily intoxicated. He reeks of alcohol and bad intentions. Nick jerks awake, and sees his father. He lets out a whimper of fear.  
“Jack! Please help me. . . “ he whispers into the air. But Jack is long gone by then. His father lumbers toward him. Tears leaking down his face, He knows what is about to happen, every time his dad is drunk and at home. He knows he can’t do anything about it. No one cares. And Jack is nowhere in sight.


End file.
